Kiss Veela
by Abyssian
Summary: Draco Malfoy is Veela . After learning that his partner is Harry, he decides to get rid of the legacy. But to change the fate is not so simple ... Also, in the Malfoy family , there is a legend associated with the young Veela.
1. Chapter 1

Title : " Kiss Veela "  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Author :Abyssian  
Pairing : Harry / Draco and others  
Rating : R  
Condition: maxi, in the process  
Summary: Draco Malfoy is Veela . After learning that his partner is Harry, he decides to get rid of the legacy. But to change the fate is not so simple ... Also, in the Malfoy family , there is a legend associated with the young Veela  
Warning :

**1)Google-translated from Russian.**

2) action, possible OOC, AU, AV. Action begins the completion of the fifth book of Rowling's "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix ." The death of one of the minor characters .  
Law: Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

**The mystery of dreams.**

The beginning of June was unusually hot. In the transparent sky was cloudless, still tall young grass turned yellow and the leaves on the trees appeared brown stains - sun-scorch. The air grew relatively cool only in the early morning and after sunset.

But worst of all students had to, especially those who are ahead for the final. Wide open windows is not saved from the heat, the body becomes overweight and unruly, causing only dream about a cold shower and a drink of water. Learn something, and then demonstrate their knowledge, it became almost impossible task. All the talk revolved only about the weather, even the news about the return of Voldemort, has finally recognized by the Ministry of Magic, was not as interesting.

Draco Malfoy has plagued the heat as much as others, in fact, the one who since childhood to look perfect, it's hard to accept the fact that the temples are the drops of sweat, and carefully coiffed hair lose their shape after the first lesson. But he was silent, responding only a contemptuous smile on his sighs and complaints Slytherins. Confidence and peace of mind - that's all the emotions that could afford to showcase scion of the Malfoy family.

Draco smiled at the edge of his mouth, remembering how hard my father tried to instill the rules of conduct set forth in ancient times, the first Malfoy. Basically, they all start with the particle "not": do not complain, do not cry, do not trust, do not take risks in vain, to no incline the head. However, the last paragraph has broken Lucius himself when he took the mark of the Dark Lord. No matter how powerful magician who was not, it was a mistake: the Malfoys do not obey anyone, do not get up anyone's side, but the benefit of any situation. But he does not judge his father, after all, Draco, as he tried and failed to become a son to whom he could be proud of: a study of its bypassed the Mudblood Granger, and Quidditch, where he thought he had no equal - Potter.

Harry Potter Gryffindor ... Hope ... One is the name of it caused such a storm of emotions and forget for a long time and kind of learned rules forbidding to pay attention to muggleborn and half-breeds, and your own common sense. Logically, it should not have been noticed Potter - think of it, the only one who stopped the Dark Lord and survived the Avada the best in the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Quidditch - but Draco stubbornly over and over again, every time they met was trying to offend, insult, insult. He did not try to understand why he does it, it is just a hassle to Potter gave him the opportunity to feel like a real person of flesh and blood, not just an attachment to the title and the riches of the Malfoys.

But lately, Draco had enough problems without Potter. He slept badly, and ate almost nothing. Was it due to the heat or confusing malaise, Malfoy did not know. But yesterday during the Potions lesson, throwing into the pot chopped zhabyu hide, he felt a nasty stomach clenched. Never before, and he had to cook and more disgusting-smelling concoctions, he did not feel so bad. Forgetting to ask for permission, followed by a quiet questions concerned the Slytherins and Snape's eyes, he ran out of the office. It's good that the toilet was not far away. Finish that way last Potions lesson this year was particularly insulting.

But only for this trouble is not over. At night he tossed and turned for a long time, and when he finally fell asleep, I saw a strange dream. He was a participant in the Triwizard Tournament, but for some reason it was a Slytherin instead of Gryffindor scarf. Belle Fleur Delacour appeared, accompanied by Vale that suddenly froze, staring hard at him. Then create a magical bent in a low bow, and only Fleur blankly staring at the sides, until one of the Vale are not shushed her, "Bow and say hello to him, because Mr. beloved with us again!" Seconds later she too was on her knees, her shoulders fearfully twitching.

Draco ... do not understand. Not sure what was happening, even when felt on the nose familiar round glasses. See the Boy Who Lived in my dreams for a long time Draco was a matter of habit, but to be in his shoes!

Suddenly the dream changed. It was dark and smelled of burning, the air to flash light spells. Draco felt caught in the crossfire. Nothing is more terrible Malfoy did not remember from the time that one day in the first year of their night with Potter was sent to the Forbidden Forest to serve his sentence ...

However, strangely enough, he was not afraid for myself, no, there was a nasty emptiness inside because of thin man, for a moment zamershego curtain fluttering in the background. He slowly fell, and Draco realized that too late, it's over. He heard himself scream and woke up.

_Draco nearly fell off the bed when opened his eyes and saw just above a focused person younger Weasley. "What's he doing here? How to hit the Slytherin common room? "But his lips uttered something quite different:" Ron, what happened? What time is it? "_

_- You can still get some rest. Just do not forget the potions - Snape threatened, if you do not come, take a hundred points from Gryffindor. I'm afraid that Hermione would not survive._

_- I do not care at Snape and his problems - said Harry and Draco at the time felt that the hair on top of his head began to move from the horror. Draco could not understand - does he still did not wake up? ..._

_To test his hunch, Draco pinched his arm and screamed._

_- What are you doing? You know, like everyone else worry and worry? - Weasley shook his head and flopped down on the bed next to Malfoy. Draco closed his eyes - the dream was even worse than the nightmares. _

_- Ron, I'm all right, - said blankly Potter - I'll be there today for potions, but I doubt that it will please Snape._

_- Of course, Harry. - Auburn has decided to change the subject. - I have nothing but good news. The school was a rumor that Malfoy very badly to the heat. Imagine, he nearly fainted in Potions. Out lesson without saying a word. And Snape though that! Of course, because the ferret - his favorite. I would try to do something like that, would not have escaped punishment! I can not stand this blond bastard!_

_Draco wanted to punch Weasley in the teeth. From the impact of the hero's best friend was saved only by the fact that the sight of a sudden everything became blurred, his ears heard a nasty hum. Draco opened his eyes again, the vision disappeared. He sighed in relief, realizing that wakes up in the body._


	2. Chapter 2

**Wake up Veela**

- Draco, thank Merlin, you're awake. You all night rave - heard a familiar voice.

Malfoy turned his head gently. If we cross here, it means that the situation is really serious. Tossing a crumpled pillow, he tried to sit up.

- What happened to the Cross? - Draco felt as if dropped from a great height during the Quidditch match. The body seemed to nalilos lead, unpleasant itching in the fingertips caused a desire to comb their blood. Wincing in pain, Malfoy rubbed them.

And then the worst happened. On the fingers of any deep bleeding wounds from which, after a moment, jumped out strong, rather long claws.

"What the hell is going on? Maybe I'm still awake? "- Draco sat down on the bed and closed his eyes, hoping that all the events of this morning will be scattered like a bad dream.

The silence broken unusually soft voice Snape

- Draco, we need to talk. Unfortunately, you have no time to pretend that nothing is happening. You got me, Draco. I began to suspect it after your birthday, but today, examining your blood, I'm sure of it. Tell me the last time you did not have strange visions, or maybe dreams?

Silent on did not make sense. Draco through the pain, one conjoint movement of his feet. He lifted his right hand to the face - a graceful palm reminiscent of some predator paw:

- What happened to me, godfather? Gryffindor tried? Or someone from Slytherin thought it was funny to turn me into a monster? I swear, this idiot regret that I was born into the world! ...

- Take it easy at first - advised Snape. His eyes narrowed - he is not used to seeing her so angry student. In the presence of the Dean "Prince of Slytherin" is always eager to show their best side. - Draco, if you have not noticed, I asked a question. Do you dream of anything unusual lately?

Draco gently rubbed his shoulder claws, and then said slowly:

- If it helps me get rid of the ugliness ... I dreamed of Vail, Severus. And they called me to his master.

Malfoy did not like Snape froze at those words. Therefore, I decided to do without the details. But one thing most unpleasant vision, he could not hide ...

- The most disgusting dream or vision was associated with Potter. It was as if I woke up in his body and spoke with the Weasleys. He tried to persuade boy wonder come to the potion ... Godfather, what's wrong?

Snape's always calm face contorted, his dark eyes flashed and understanding of pain. The students, who were afraid to thrill Snape had never seen him like this.

- So, Potter? Again ... it - so bitterly Snape did not speak, and the name of the Dark Lord.

- Ah, yet Potter ... Well, this upstart finally get his due. It is necessary to find out what I watered it - on the face of a smile flashed across Malfoy.

- You are wrong, Draco. Potter was guilty of thy trouble only in part. Although, now everything depends on it ... I have to tell you something important, Draco. Your blood ... It's not just blood wizard. It's something else.

- Something else? - Draco repeated, feeling an unpleasant chill ran through his back.

- Draco, your parents - pure-bloods, however, in the family, and Lucius and Narcissa were marriages to Veela. It is possible to preserve the magical potential for several centuries. Unfortunately, you have inherited a much larger veylovskoy admixture of blood than your parents.

- I mean, I ... - Draco said hoarsely.

- Yes, you Veela, Draco. In the full sense of the word. These claws on their hands, aversion to strong odors and heat - all this due to a change in your body. But you can do something, for example, the claws will appear only when you're excited about something and do not control their power. The main thing - this is what you have to form an alliance with a partner, the one you saw in his vision, whom you are persecuting the first year ...

- Severus, are you saying that my partner - The Boy Who Lived? - Malfoy laughed, as if he heard a good joke. But Snape's face was so dark that he stopped laughing.

- Unfortunately, this is so - Snape said dryly, - you know what vale chooses a partner in terms of magical power. And I hope you remember what happens to Veela, if it is rejected.

There was a painful silence. Draco stared blankly out the window, and Snape wondered if there is even the slightest chance to persuade Potter did not deny his godson immediately.

- Oh, Merlin, what I do - Draco whispered, - why the Dark Lord nailed it ... as a child - he choked in mid-sentence, and coughed. Snape sighed:

- Draco, stop acting like a child. Since that day, Vail will not allow you any harm to the partner, or even talk bad about it ... First of all you need to talk to Potter - Snape continued. - I'll give you a potion that will weaken the influence of the Veela on the summer vacation, when you're away from your partner. But be careful - its frequent use can be addictive. In any case, this time, we need you to learn to control the instincts of Vail, and Harry realized ...

- Got that? He is from the Boy Lived buyout would be the Boy Who married - on Malfoy? And he hates me, and the feeling is mutual!

- And do you want to live? Then you'll have to endure. And talk to Harry ...

Draco turned a deaf ear, his cross almost the first time called by the name of Potter, thought for a moment, then asked:

- But why Potter should be my partner? I think I would have asked for a partnership of any person, but it ... It's better to die. Why, why him?

- Just do not want to talk to him, I'll have to. And you can not stop, I swore to protect you Narcissus - Snape said wearily - that before, why Potter ... Vail in his first awakening sees the world through the eyes of a partner. And today you _really_ woke up in a room Potter. I clearly explain ? ..


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's feelings**

Harry slowly walked down the stairs, heading for the dungeons. During the last lesson Snape's potion brewed Gryffindor suddenly boil and pour out of the boiler, dirtying the floor. The result is a replica of another professor at the "stupid Gryffindors" and evening working out. The fact that the school year is almost over, and the next day the students had to leave Hogwarts, Snape did not care.

However, Harry himself took it calmly. Much more upset Hermione, argues that the history of Hogwarts like this happened, and Ron, once again cursed unloved professor. Harry even a little jealous of friends - they could still suffer because of such nonsense - while he did not care. After the death of Sirius, as if the world has tightened veil and Harry with equal indifference and accept the incentive and punishment. Outwardly, he seemed calm, but it was dead quiet statue, not the person. Sometimes he thought he had with Sirius died particle of his soul ...

- At last you have come, Potter! - Snape's voice was heard in relief. If Harry was closer, he would have noticed how he nervously twirled in the hands of a bottle with some powder ...

However, Snape was more important task than to support the mask calm and confident professor. Snape knew that today the fate Draco, and the fact that he - the last person in the world, whose request to listen Potter. For too long, Severus tormented boy, and the Black Death could not prevent, if not interrupt the Occlumency lessons. But not change the past, he should try, for the sake of Draco. In the end, Potter - Harry and can not throw a man in cold blood to die ...

At some point, he got the idea to tell everything Dumbledore, but he quickly dismissed it. With the help of the director would be easier to achieve the consent of Harry, but the old man, no doubt, would make use of the situation, using Draco as a key figure in a protracted chess game. After vale has great magical power and will do anything to protect the partner.

- Will you give me a rag, a professor, or allow the use the magic wand? - Harry held out his open palm. "I think he asked for the second time," - grimly thought Snape. - "Very well Potter. No problem, except mining. So far. "

- Sit down, Mr. Potter. I invited you to her not to have the dubious pleasure of watching as you work. I need to talk to you, and any other way would have caused unnecessary questions ...

- Get to the point - Harry frowned. - What do you want?

- I've been thinking how to tell you this. And I decided that the best way - directly. Tell me, Potter, what do you know about Veelas?

The answer to it was a look of surprise:

- Well, it's magical creatures ... They have the ability to charm ... But I do not understand, sir, and here they are. I thought ...

- Potter, stop thinking - abruptly interrupted Snape. - It is better to listen to. You know that the veela, at a certain age, is looking for a partner? And if that fails her, she dies? However, this rarely happens. In the magical world of the alliance with Veela is considered lucky because it keeps the vale love and be faithful until death. I think you will be able to see it first hand. You have been chosen to partner with Veela.

- What? Are you kidding me, sir ... But I have no desire to have fun. My things have not yet been collected, so if you do not need cleaning, I'm off - Harry got up and headed for the door when Snape said:

- Mr. Potter, you and I did not finish. Your vale is indeed in Hogwarts. You know her well. This - Draco Malfoy.

- What? - Harry turned slowly, sincerely wishing that the last words of Professor were a joke or sarcasm. Snape looked intently and seriously, not to mention the fact, like the jokes were not at all in his spirit.

- Draco now have hard time. I know you were never friends, but all the same - every word was given to him with a visible effort.

- I do not believe you, sir. Male Veela does not happen - Harry suddenly dawned on me - maybe it's a new plan of Lucius Malfoy, take me as your master? As time his son became Veela, immediately after the failure of the Ministry of Magic!

Snape was disconcerted with the answer. Oddly, he did not allow even the thought that the boy could not believe it.

- You should know, Potter, that every rule there is an exception. Have you survived after Avada! Talk to Draco, even just look at him. So pretend to be impossible!

Harry turned back to him. His voice was cold:

- Enough. I do not want to hear anything more. I have more - not a naive child who believed every word of the elders. I do not owe anything Malfoy, however, I think that if his life was in danger, he would have told me about it. Goodbye, Professor.

The heavy door closed with a thud behind him. Snape was slumped in a chair. How unfortunate it worked. Fortunately, after waking vale could spend a few months without a partner. But if not stubborn Gryffindor change his mind, Draco will die.

Draco ... a few hours spent behind the rack of books, waiting for Snape's conversation with his partner. Snape did not know he was there. Malfoy told himself, he just wants to hear the news on their own, and not because he dreams again hear the voice of Harry ... Now in his head was shaking violently against only one simple thought: "Refused, he turned me down ..." Claws streaked long deep strips on the polished, darkened from time to time, the tree ...


	4. Chapter 4

** Malfoy Manor.**

"And go mad for long," - Draco thought wearily, watching through the window a little lighter. In recent weeks, he used to lie awake at night, looking blankly canopy over the bed. For the first time, he was not happy return home. There, at Hogwarts, Harry had been able to see it, even from a distance, during a dinner in the Great Hall or joint lesson, to breathe the air warmed by his presence, to hear the words, though not addressed to him ...

Draco stubbornly clenched teeth. In the four weeks spent at home, he never got used to being alone and irrational feelings of loss. In vain he tried to convince himself that will not succumb veylovskim instincts will not allow Harry to poison his life ... It's useless. Awakened vale partner demanded attention as desperately as dying of thirst - a sip of water. By day, he still kept trying to fill the endless hours of reading books, homework and testing new spells. But as night fell it covered such anguish that most fit to impose themselves on Awad. Draco resisted with all his Veela will immediately go in search of a partner and to protect the Dark Lord. After that, it would be most natural to fall on his knees before shramogolovym with a marriage proposal.

Draco shudder at the thought of it. With a sigh, he reached out and took the bottle from the bedside cabinet passed Snape. The bottle was half-empty - despite the warnings of his godfather, Draco needed to constantly take a potion to get a little rest. In recent days, no potions he could not sleep ...

- Draco, honey, wake up. You're crying, are you? - Narcissa soft and hard at the same time fingering his shoulder. Draco opened his eyes and felt the tears running down his cheeks. Examined in the light of a burning candle pale face of his mother, he realized that now have to answer questions, which he studiously avoided.

Narcissa touched the cool hand on his forehead:

- Take it easy, you just had a nightmare. It happens. But maybe you're a bit sick, and I invite the family doctor? No, it is best to turn to Snape ...

In response to this vale sobbed as if all eyes would weep. Draco sighed. No, the next it can not continue. He fought enough, and the mother should be to know what to deal with. All the more so let Narcissa learns from him, not from the cross. One familiar force - and the palm turns into a paw predator:

- Mom, you know what that is? - Draco was trying to ignore the tears that rolled down his cheeks, and especially not to think about what would happen if the Veela decides to shamefully just burst into tears at Hogwarts.

Narcissa Malfoy flinched and stepped back, perfect facial features were distorted:

- It can not be!

- How I wish you were right. Mom, I can tell you it's just you. I am Veela, one of those magical creatures that were given by the Malfoys and Black. And I need my partner. I need Harry Potter. But he refused to be with me ...

Narcissa thought she was going to faint. Her only son is Veela, and his life depends on the decision of the Boy-Who-Lived, beyond which, in turn, is hunting the Dark Lord.

Besides, he - the first man - Veela is unknown how many centuries. It seems connected with this kind of family legend ... What to do? Tell Lucius? But he accepted the label and the Lord can be a threat to her son. And yet it is the only way.

- Mom, what do I do? Is there any remedy? I fear that soon will not stand and do something crazy ... she made me do. - Draco's voice sounded fainter, but almost sobbing stopped. Vail listened with interest to the conversation, wondering whether she will be able to benefit from anxiety Daffodils. For example, to make her Harry apparated to Malfoy Manor right now ...

- Draco, do not you worry. I myself speak to your father, and we will find a solution that satisfies everyone.

- I can get rid of this?

- Maybe - evasively Narcissus - and now go to sleep some more. Dark circles under your eyes not to face. I'll sit with you until you fall asleep ...

Lucius sat in a chair near the fireplace is almost extinct. Recently, the Malfoy family fortune changed. Returning from obscurity Dark Lord destroyed everything Lucius plans to secure future, and now it was no longer about how to keep the wealth or influence, - no, Lucius was thinking hard how to save the lives of yourself and your family. He had a feeling that the second war will be worse and more violent one, and feared that his family did not become a bargaining chip. In the end, the credibility of the Dark Lord to him shaken, and from the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix mercy not wait!

Yet Lucius was desperately looking for an opportunity to leave the Death Eaters, if possible, not substituting a blow for his family. He was never a fanatic, and although did not like Muggles and Mudbloods, did not consider it necessary to their physical destruction. And especially not going to risk life and liberty for the sake of a half-breed who has lost the human form. But the Dark Lord can not apply for dismissal. Either life service, or death ...

Narcissa ... entered into a large room, emitting a light wand. Her long blond hair fell over her shoulders, the soft folds of her dress emphasized her slender figure. In the dim light, it seemed to him even more young and fragile than before.

- Again, do not sleep at night? He invited me to make the company - Narcissa tried to smile.

- Do you miss him? Do not you avoiding me a few weeks after the arrival of a loved son? - Malfoy looked at her coldly. Their union from the beginning was not for love, but the time and habit to smooth things over. In the old Malfoy was not divorce, so they had no choice but to get used to each other. Moreover, sometimes even Lucius jealous wife ... to his own son.

Narcissa sat on the arm of the chair. Conversation with her husband was coming not from the lungs to the same after spending half the night without sleep, she was tired. And yet decided to act immediately, as soon as the house elves told her about Lucius return from a business trip.

- I wanted to talk about Draco's happened to him trouble.

- Again? Every time he has a problem, you come to me. So it was from that moment that he needed to become a fisher of Slytherin, and then when it scratched Hippogriff ... So what now? You know, because I have things to do, and except for our son. Which, it may soon have to take the Dark Mark.

Narcissa screamed in terror.

Lucius just shrugged:

- Tell me again what is wrong with the boy. I do not promise to help, but you never know.

Narcissa feared her husband's reaction to the news that his heir was Vail. How she was surprised when Lucius' face suddenly took dreamy artful expression. Even the news that the Potter, once which took the elder Malfoy's house elf to become a partner Draco did not spoil his mood. The bright eyes flashed Lucius celebration. Narcissa tried to quell concerns from nowhere who had taken:

- What do we do? Apparently, Potter turned him down.

- Yeah, and once dared - Lucius drawled sarcastically. His lips again formed a smile. Narcissa started, but decided to go to the end:

- We need to help Draco, we're his parents. Themselves to talk to Harry or to try to put pressure on him ... I do not know, there must be a way!

- A son does not change with the next issue ran to mommy - meanwhile dropped Lucius and grimaced. - Your overprotection does not go in his favor. However, this whole situation really - very nasty ... I do not want to explain to the Dark Lord this news. He's, you know, completely devoid of a sense of humor. On the other hand, the Malfoys only one heir. You know what, Narcissa you send it to the community to Veela.

- Where to? - Woman turned pale. - Why?

- May refuse to Veela relationship with his tribe, and, accordingly, the need for a partner, if you drink the potion out of the hands of other Veela. This will save the boy. - Lucius squeezed his wife's hand reassuringly.

- Then I'll go with it! - Started to Narcissa, but then stopped when he heard her husband's voice, dry:

- Do not even think, I forbid you. Veela will not tolerate strangers in their territory. Only Draco is not in danger. In addition, it is time to grow up and stop hiding behind your skirt.

- But!

- No "buts", dear, just tell that to him - this is the only chance to survive. And I do not want to continue this ridiculous conversation.

_Narcissa ... left the office with a heavy heart, and did not notice the smile on the face of her husband has become even brighter. Lucius was elated. Just think - a minute ago, he thought that the tide has turned against the Malfoys, and now, apparently, it turned out that not only Potter - the child of the prophecy! His son would be those who would save him, Lucius of humiliating role sender ... If Voldemort finally do as his father tells him._

_Of course, the risk is there, but the chances of winning and increased many times over. If everything goes well, in the magical world Malfoy heir kind will not be equal? __..._


	5. Chapter 5

** Storing memories**

Draco Malfoy would be true, if not computed in advance. My father always taught him that any risk is easier to prevent if have the necessary knowledge. But now the problem was that the information about purebred Veelas was extremely small. They have always lived apart, and tried without the need not to deal with people. Who knows how they will meet an alien, invading their territory?

However, the choice is still not there. Narcissa gave him a ball of wool darkened with time, which was kept in the Malfoy family for several centuries. It was used as sort of magical potential was reduced, and the heir had to marry a purebred Veela. According to legend, this ball could point the way to the settlement of Veela. That's just Draco did not need the bride, so do not know if that helps him a ball. If Malfoy heir had an idea of Muggle fairy tales, you would appreciate irony of fate ...

Tangle quickly rolled through the woods, slipping easily between grass and brushwood. Draco could hardly keep up with him - a branch whipped him in the face several times he fell and hit pretty hard, not noticing sticking out of the land of thick roots. The face and hands were covered in small bleeding scratches. And then a few times worked portal. The first time Draco was thrown right on the rapid river pebbles. For a while, a ball rolling on the shore, then followed by a new movement. Draco opened his eyes, he saw a narrow mountain path that was rolling a ball. Had, cursing Veela and Harry Potter, go upstairs, closing his hand from the cold wind and trying not to slip on the steep slope. However, it appears that this is not all. Rolled out on a flat area, a ball suddenly turned left and fell down into the abyss.

Draco cautiously approached the edge. From the height of unpleasant dizzy. Yes, apparently cunning Veela also examined potential suitors for courage. Draco took a deep breath and told himself that he had the choice is still there, Potter, it has already failed, and his ancestors had somehow returned alive from this journey. In addition, you can try the levitation spell. In general, after thinking a few minutes, Draco closed his eyes and jumped all the same, and eventually moved into the space of three times per day.

This time he found himself in a birch forest. Made his way through the dense foliage of sunlight. Looking closer, he saw Draco circular clearing overgrown grass and colorful flowers. Tangle rolled on her and stopped.

Draco followed him out and looked around carefully. No Veela - dazzling beauties, according to the book and what he had seen on the Triwizard Tournament - was not here. But under a tree, leaning against his back, sat an elderly woman. It was a simple shed from time to time, dress, and Draco decided it Muggle. Suddenly, the old woman stirred and whispered with difficulty:

- Water, water, dying! ...

"Lost in the woods, probably" - thought Malfoy. Still, it is not a magician, otherwise she would not have threatened with death by thirst. He sat down beside him and pulled out his wand to cast a spell, when the old woman suddenly leaned forward, her hands roughly grabbed him by the shoulders. At the same moment in the meadow there girls in long white dresses, decorated with gold ribbons cross. Draco realized that it Veela not only because they were very beautiful, but also because of the strange warm feeling in the chest that appears. His personal vale obviously delighted meeting with neighbors.

- Sisters, I Soi called you punish wizard invading our territory, - spoke the one that held him by the shoulders. Draco winced in pain, and I thought that surely will remain on the skin bruises:

- Actually, I expected a warmer reception. Decided to help the old woman, and that's gratitude, - Draco said irritably.

- We could kill you right away, but we wonder why you came, boy, so tell me - ignored him vale.

- My name is Draco Malfoy, my family has long entered into marriages with Veela, so I do not understand what has earned this attitude. If you value the alliance with our family, what grabbed me? - Draco felt his insides ached, but decided not to give in to fear. In the end, Potter, and so did not leave him a chance ...

- All right, we honor the alliance with the Malfoy family, but you did not come here then to choose a bride. - Soi grinned - Ask any of us, each one can read it in your soul. So we have to get rid of the intruder.

- Hold on, my point is not less important than the betrothal with the Veela - added hastily Malfoy. - Only once you look at my hands and all will understand.

There was a soft sigh - the girls saw the long nails on the fingers of Draco, the same as in Soi. Weill immediately released him:

- So, you - one of us? Why did you come? Want to join? Vale man would be useful to us. At the time, we gave a lot of brides in the Malfoy house, it's time to share them with us ...

- Wait a minute, I have come to you to give up most of these bonds. My father, Lucius Malfoy said that you have a tool that can save me from this ur ... I mean, to deliver me from the fate of Veela. My partner turned me down, and if you do, blood relatives, I now do not help, I'll die.

Veela spoke softly, tossing aside Draco sympathetic looks. It seems the fate of Veela, whose partner refused, fearing all the while faced with this unit.

- What do you want from us? We can not turn your blood into the blood normal wizard or Muggle make you ...

- Muggles? - Draco resisted the urge to snap back. - No, my father said that you have a potion out of the bonds of blood, and if you drink it out of your hands, Veela stop torturing me.

- What nonsense - suddenly smiled Soi. - Boy, you cheated, there is no such potions.

The news made Draco turn pale. He helplessly fell to the grass, feeling the eyes come close unbidden tears.

By Soi ran three Veela, and to Draco came the "The same! We're sure! You said that one day he would come, and here he was, the young man Vale, as predicted by the legend. He asks for potions, so give it to him! "

Soi frowned upon hearing the speech sisters. She stared at the brittle-haired young man lying in front of her. She could not believe that the story heard by young to the mother, could come true in her eyes. But younger sisters believed in these stories. Now if she refuses to commit an ancient ritual, the credibility of the sisters will be lost. And all because of some boys who failed to woo a partner ... And yet ...

- Boy, you're so young, and I feel sorry for you. Our community is far from ancient stores one thing transferred to the Founder. This is the cup of Salazar Slytherin. There is a legend that the young man and Veela, who voluntarily come into our community and to drink from the cup, gain power over desired. Unfortunately, what kind of, I know. All I can do for you is offer you a cup, handed down to us for centuries. Perhaps it will help you, maybe not ... what to choose? - Draco thought Soi eyes became even darker. For a moment in her place Draco imagined Potter with a face contorted with anger - "I do not owe anything Malfoy!" - And Veela inside muffled sobbing. Hell, get rid of those expectations Vail, from her memory and mad passion was now the most important thing. Draco stood up and said:

- Give me your cup. I have nothing to lose.

Soi warmer look, and it appeared curiosity. She gently held his hand in the air, over which there was light. After a moment, in the hands of the Veela appeared unusually luxurious gold cup with clean water. Cup sailed through the air and stood in front of Draco. He immediately grabbed it and drank to the bottom in one gulp. From the cold water unpleasantly cramped teeth, but most of Draco felt nothing. Cup immediately vanished as if it had never existed.

The tense silence was replaced in low voices:

- So, the legend come true. We have to watch him. At least from a distance.

- Weyl did not interfere in the affairs of mortals, - said Soi.

- But, sir ...

The last remark was interrupted by an angry shout Soi. Prompted by her gesture, Vail, one after another left the clearing. Soi bent over Draco

- Draco, now you can control your instincts veylovskie. If we need again to you, report it to birds, because you - one of us, and you can recognize their voices. Get some rest, then the ball will return you home.

A moment later, Draco saw a large flock of birds, rapidly shot up into the sky ...


	6. Chapter 6

Returning to Hogwarts

Since the beginning of the school year was almost a week. In the usually bustling Gryffindor common room was quiet - most of the students have decided to take a stroll, enjoying the sun behind the clouds vyglyanuvshemu.

Harry chose to stay in the room to finally talk to Hermione is not about the teachers and new subjects. The girl was the only one who could understand his feelings and give him advice. Harry winced at the thought of how to react to Gryffindor for his partnership with Malfoy, and especially Ron. Junior Weasley seemed to hate everything associated with a Slytherin, and who knows, would not have been this hatred is stronger friendship with Harry.

Running out of Snape's office after a memorable conversation, Harry was sure that I would never remember about Malfoy. This whole Veela - just a clever invention of Lucius Malfoy, trying to make amends to his master. Any sophomore known that men Vale exists. But already on the platform, preparing for a meeting with his uncle and aunt, Harry suddenly felt the burning someone's opinion. He turned, expecting to see the girl, who decided to take a look at the Hero of the wizarding world, but met with icy gray eyes familiar to him. Only now they had no arrogance, no disgust, however, in the eyes of Malfoy was read such pain and desperation that Harry froze for a second. Snape was right - _so_ can not pretend ...

He picked up his things, Harry raced to escape, to get away from this view. To no avail. By day, he drove himself from haunting thought of Malfoy, listening indifferently shouts Uncle Vernon and doing endless errands Aunt Petunia. But, at night, nightmares, he often did not see Sirius falling through the archway, and Draco was standing on the empty platform of King's Cross. He stared at Harry, and then his body began to slowly fade ...

Waking up in a cold sweat, Harry thought he was, in fact, a man condemned to death. No matter how annoying young reptile was not Malfoy all these years, he did not deserve such a fate. However, the thought of becoming a partner of Draco, Harry bogey nothing less than to become his murderer ...

- Malfoy today and has not appeared in the Great Hall. Is he going to die of hunger? And do not go to school since the beginning of the week - voiced finally thought Harry.

Crookshanks, Hermione collapsed to his knees, shot him unkindly golden eye, they say, do not distract from communication with the owner's favorite. Girl's hand holding the comb, froze. For several minutes she very carefully combed hair pretty humming Crookshanks, and seems to have time to forget about the existence of Harry. I must say, was a plump cat care benefit - mats are gone, the wool was thick and shiny.

- I heard the conversation Parkinson and Blaise, while waiting for classes in Ancient Runes. Malfoy did not have this year on the Hogwarts Express. I do not know what happened to him, but it looks like Lucius Malfoy arranged for his son was allowed to miss a few days - Hermione sympathetically looked at each other. Who, if not she know what were painful for Harry those summer vacations. In July, she received a strange letter from him, which amounts to a simple question: "What A Friend Harry, if he was partner of Veela, which can not stand."

Hermione, after some thought, decided to ask directly, and one told of his conversation with Snape. From the day she was trying to find information about Veela. (But a lot can be learned while living with his parents, away from the magical world?) And now, at Hogwarts, all the free time she spent in the library, but, unfortunately, nothing but the well-known facts about Weil and their partnership with the people could not find.

- Harry, all that I've learned is that Draco really die, if the partner is not just a covenant with him, or, for a start, at least not agree to recognize the partnership. There is no cure for this, and even the potion Tranquility, that probably gave him Snape will not be able to operate more than a couple of months. I do not know how I would have done in your place, if a partner was Draco Malfoy, but I do not think I could have thrown a man to die. You never imagine this is not easy! - Hermione was so excited that she dropped the comb, and Crookshanks, snorting, rolled over and stared accusingly at Harry has two green eyes. Potter once again thought that this cat - almost human eyes, and he understands what they are saying. If Hermione was read in the eyes of compassion and willingness to support any of its decision, the yellow pools of Crookshanks Malfoy came through contempt.

However, after a moment, on the window sill from which the cat separated dense glass flew off at once, five pigeons. Birds obviously delighted bread crumbs, mound Hermione. Pushing each other, they pounced on the food, and Crookshanks in two jumps was in the chair next to the window and began to hum utero, beating off to the right and to the left tip of the tail. The people in the room it is no longer interested in ...

- Thank you, as always, is straightforward - Harry muttered, looking away from Crookshanks. - Only to me that does not help - I can not deny Malfoy, nor, especially, to be with him all his life ...

Harry blushed and fell silent. Hermione sighed guiltily, and brushed over the summer regrown hair behind her ears:

- I myself was shocked when I found out. You and Malfoy together because otherwise he will die. This is intolerable. To be honest, last year, Harry, I was even a time it seemed that I like you, not only as a friend ... But, on the other hand, is not for nothing that the wizarding world is considered to be the chosen one Veela big success. No man is capable of such a sincere and selfless love. Weill will remain with you until the end, moreover, will try to defend against any threat. Think about Voldemort. Do not you think that Malfoy could ...

- That is, in your opinion, I have to admit to defeat Voldemort? - Harry said dryly. - Do not you think that it is mean? In addition, Draco Malfoy - the last person I would have trusted.

The door to the living room opened, and appeared in the doorway smiling Ron was holding a broom:

- Who's there without me discussing Malfoy? And this is after I have from you, and a bad word against a ferret this week heard. So it's not just me that the year has started somewhat boring, with no hassle with the Slytherins ... By the way, Harry, you did not go for nothing with me. So cool flew. This year we will again win the Cup - he changed the subject, catching Hermione's glare. - And you know what? This week seemed boring not only for lack of a ferret, but also because you're avoiding me, just talking to each other. We are - friends and what friends are the secrets?

Ron irritably ruffled a red mane of dirty fingers. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look, and somehow regret, understanding, and something else ... Weasley interpreted these views in his own way:

- Well, since you are such a drag that do not want to talk first, I tell you about my secret. I think you're a little surprised, however, in the wizarding world, it is considered the norm. I only hope that Hermione did not take offense ...

Hermione raised her eyebrows in confusion. Harry's face remained as impassive at the word "secret" as before.

- In general, this summer I met a wonderful girl named Becky, by the way, she learns to Durmshrange. I do not think that we should now retell the history of our friendship, right? - With some hope Ron asked, but received no response, he continued, - anyway, this is a very beautiful girl, a bit like Zhou ... We met a couple of times, and then she went and ... guess what she did on the third date?

- She kissed you? - Hermione chuckled.

- Yes, but how did you guess? But it's not that, you know, when we kissed, I did not feel any pleasure, well, as if ...

- No Bells rang - again interrupted sarcastically girl angrily aware that it is now a serious talk with Harry to be postponed indefinitely. Discuss in the presence of Ron partnership with Malfoy would have been unthinkable.

- Well, sort of - Ron agreed. - What are the bells?

- In the Muggles have believed ... - started to Hermione, but noticing a tired look wishy-washy Harry broke off in mid-sentence proposal - yes, in general, it does not matter. And this is your big secret, Ron, and finally going to be something more serious than kissing? Huh?

Ron's ears took shade of red poppy:

- Here's another. And even if it happened, there is nothing secret in it would not be ...

Harry stood up abruptly from his chair and walked to the boys' bedroom:

- Guys, I'm not going to dinner, my head hurts. I will go and rest a little.

Ron had not resent such conduct another as Hermione stood up, picked up from the desk a stack of books:

- And I urgently need to return books to the library and get something new ... So what, Ron, I'm sorry, please, but we will listen to your compelling story a little later.

_Ron ... looked after her until the girl has not closed the door, then kicked the chair in which he sat Harry, with such force that it almost turned over. Friends called! For one stupid book and study the most important thing, then another, after adventures in the Ministry, none at all that does not respond. And both definitely have something to hide._

_Ron, not once, not twice had to catch Hermione's gaze directed at Harry. On it for some reason she never looked so! A best friend, seemed to forget all about its existence, talking only in the case, but posekretnichat and Hermione behind him, he found the time._

_Ron really tried not to pay attention, tried again to get close to them. Even after long hesitation, he decided to reveal his secret. But it seems that the Dream no more. Now he is - just one of the Weasleys, nor the most intelligent, beautiful, and certainly not the most popular guy at Hogwarts ..._

_It is a pity that people can not foresee the future. If Harry had not been so absorbed in their own problems ... If Hermione showed little attention to his friend ... Things could have turned out very differently ..._

The next day, Harry slowly picked his plate, choosing the pieces of meat, as usual noise in the Great Hall suddenly gave way to silence. At first he did not even understand what happened, why the disciples, forgetting everything, stared at the Slytherin table. He looked up and suddenly felt his heart skipped a few beats. Place of Draco Malfoy in the center of the table, in the last week, protects Crabbe and Goyle, no longer empty.

Draco nodded indulgently Relive Slytherin, then looked distracted gaze Great Hall. A small smile, flashed across his face caused admiring sighs girls. However, as Harry pointed out, some of the guys, too, is not without interest glances in his direction. Three months vacation Malfoy went to the benefit - it became even higher, wider at the shoulders, and every movement has issued a confident aristocrat, briefly joined by mere mortals. Add to that the regular features, framed by silver-haired, haughty posture, the mantle of expensive fabric, it is not surprising that almost all those in the Great Hall of the speechless, staring at him.

"It's just Veela's spell" - Harry told himself. - "Malfoy was never very attractive ... Damn, I am ..."

However, apart from the exterior of Malfoy, Harry noticed something else. Draco's magical aura changed. Thoroughbred, he was always powerful wizard, though not tried to show it, but now Harry thought Draco potential increased significantly, as compared to their last meeting. "This is probably the ability to partner feel Vail. Interestingly, it has become stronger because of veylovskoy blood, or the reason in something else? "

However, not only he has turned his attention to the strange changes in the appearance Malfoy. Turning his head, Harry grabbed Snape's eyes full of anxiety. Snape crumpled in his hands and tossed aside the napkin, then carefully looked toward Dumbledore. But the old man just smiled serenely as ever, as if the appearance of the younger Malfoy was not anything special.

During lunch time Draco had never met the eyes of Harry, what is more, he decided to ignore all the Gryffindor table.

"How is he? Three months without a partner - a long time to Veela. Maybe found some potion? No, I still have to talk to him. "

Down his half-finished glass of juice, Harry got up from the table and headed for the door, not noticing that after it is Ron.

Draco ... out of the Great Hall, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, dreaming as quickly as possible back into the bedroom, climb into bed and forget. Barely being in the same room with a partner, Vail again awakened, and he has about her and forgot to think.

Soon after his return to Malfoy Manor, Draco got a cold, for some reason bad treatable by conventional potions. Slytherin and therefore missed the beginning of the school year. As for Vail, then she was silent ever since he left birch grove. And now, again ...

Harry stepped out of the shadows, confusing the not too savvy Malfoy's bodyguards. He was going to say long prepared speech, but met with cold eyes and pale gray, like spring water, through the eyes of Draco suddenly felt that he could not utter a word. However, now it seemed more important to touch the face of Weil and remove the long eyelashes that fell on the cheek ...

- Get out of the way, Potty - Malfoy snapped, carefully averting his eyes. "Damn, well, not that, and not now."

- Do not go away. I know you need my help, Malfoy. I mean, what if there is no alternative ...

- Shut up, you're all talking about! - Harry thought for a moment before on Draco's face flashed a surprise, mingled with hope, but it was necessary to remember that next to him is his faithful retinue, eagerly listened to the conversation, as he immediately pulled himself together. - Out of my way, I say!

- I'll go only if you have otshvyrnesh. Let's try, maybe you get to deal with ..

- Shut up, Potter - Draco rushed forward and covered his mouth with his hand fine Gryffindor. From the Great Hall of the disciples began to leave, stopping to look at the amazing scene. Draco's eye caught a glimpse of evil face Blaise, and a stunned Zacharias Smith. He cursed through clenched teeth, he leaned over to Harry and whispered so softly that only he could hear:

- You do not need more, Potter. Too late, the train is gone, right? I'm fine, I found a way to get rid of this curse. You see, the Malfoys always win, so my life is no longer dependent on your desire to be my partner. Relax and forget.

Harry paused, startled. In preparation for this meeting, he could not imagine that Draco would say something like that, and even more so that the words of Malfoy's so painful it hurt. At that moment came a Ron pushed each other to the side, and then turned to Draco, when on his way up Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy gave a hand sign, they say, move, and suddenly smiled Ron:

- Where are you shoving Weasley, if you know nothing? However, thank you removed it from me bespectacled misunderstanding. Keep an eye on them to continue to not confused at my feet ...

_... Ron opened his mouth to speak about the "Ferret" and "vile slugs", adhering to his friend, but his lips suddenly ceased to obey him. A fleeting smile Malfoy made him hold his breath, his cheeks flushed. He came to himself, just as Malfoy turned his back on him._

_Red-haired boy in a stupor watched the departing Slytherins. Today was definitely not his day ..._


End file.
